An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles. The ink is projected toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, to print an image onto the print medium. The nozzles are typically arranged in one or more arrays, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In a typical thermal inkjet printing system, the printhead ejects ink drops through nozzles by rapidly heating small volumes of ink located in vaporization chambers. The ink is heated with small electric heaters, such as thin film resistors referred to herein as firing resistors. Heating the ink causes the ink to vaporize and be ejected through the nozzles.
To eject one drop of ink, the electronic controller that controls the printhead activates an electrical current from a power supply external to the printhead. The electrical current is passed through a selected firing resistor to heat the ink in a corresponding selected vaporization chamber and eject the ink through a corresponding nozzle. Known drop generators include a firing resistor, a corresponding vaporization chamber, and a corresponding nozzle.
As inkjet printheads have evolved, the number of drop generators in a printhead has increased to improve printing speed and/or quality. The increase in the number of drop generators per printhead has resulted in a corresponding increase in the number of input pads required on a printhead die to energize the increased number of firing resistors. In one type of printhead, each firing resistor is coupled to a corresponding input pad to provide power to energize the firing resistor. One input pad per firing resistor becomes impractical as the number of firing resistors increases.
The number of drop generators per input pad is significantly increased in another type of printhead having primitives. A single power lead provides power to all firing resistors in one primitive. Each firing resistor is coupled in series with the power lead and the drain-source path of a corresponding field effect transistor (FET). The gate of each FET in a primitive is coupled to a separately energizable address lead that is shared by multiple primitives.
Manufacturers continue increasing the number of drop generators per input pad via reducing the number of input pads and/or increasing the number of drop generators on a printhead die. A printhead with fewer input pads typically costs less than a printhead with more input pads. Also, a printhead with more drop generators typically prints with higher quality and/or printing speed.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.